Theory Play
Theory Play (JP: Funtime) is a new feature in Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater, it can be used to play mini-games and play with your teammates. Description The feature contains mini-games that are takes on classic playground games including Tag, Tug of War, Obstacle Course, etc. There are also original mini-games such as Invention Smash (where you must destroy as many of Beatrix Badwin's inventions within an amount of time), Balancing Acts (where you must balance your teammates on top of your head for as long as possible), and Musical Arms (similar to Musical Chairs, except that you must time your arm pose correctly when the music stops). Winning them earns the player food to raise the bloat meter, drinks to raise the quench meter, or toys and electronics to raise the fun meter. Interaction with teammates includes chatting with them (whether done via the game system's microphone, keypad, or from a selection of pre-made quotes). You can raise the "favor" meter if your quote positively affects your teammate, but if not, it will decrease. Touching a teammate allows players to massage one. They depend on the Likes and Dislikes of each teammate. If massaged on a negative spot (such as the back of Reicheru's neck or her kimono, Satoko's breasts, Ri Kon-Yung's sides, or Marie Lara-Rutter's right arm, especially when holding the Law plush, an unlockable item, Ri Min-Li's lapel pin and skirt, Ri Dae-Jung's ponytail, this will cause him to shoot you, causing damage and decrease friendship), however, the favor meter will decrease. If a female character is wearing a skirt or dress, flipping the skirt or dress to reveal the panties will decrease the favor meter. Dislikes and Likes Each of your teammates has different likes and dislikes which change their favor rate. Huizong Zhungxi Likes: Left part of neck Dislikes: Feet Favorite Food: Onigiri and Cream Cheese bagels Least Favorite Food: Bread and Hamburgers Favorite Toy: Anime Girl plush Least Favorite Toy: Rainbow Dash plush Expression: Very mischievous-looking and may lick his finger or bite his gloves in a seductive manner, feels agitated if feet touched, taking his footwear off increases the chance of being injured. Marie Lara-Rutter Likes: Hair and cheek Dislikes: Hand if she's holding her Law plush, also her leg. Favorite Food: Cold Noodles Least Favorite Food: Pizza Favorite Toy: Simpsons plushie, also the Law plush, DPRK flag Least Favorite Toy: Pillow Pet, Rainbow Dash plush. Expression: Calm and cautious, she will constantly jump, and hide from you. Ri Dae-Jung Likes: Side of neck and shoulder Dislikes: Ponytail (This results in loss of health, he will also bring out a handgun and shoot you), poking him also results in damage, his abdomen due to the wound, which will cause him to flinch and gasp in pain. Favorite Food: Cold Noodles and Onigiri Least Favorite Food: Spicy food Favorite Toy: DPRK flag, Simpsons plushies, Action figures. Least Favorite Toy: Pinkie Pie Plush Expression: Very stern, angry and serious, rarely smiles, and will constantly threat to shoot you, if full and try to feed him, he will turn away, smiles if given action figures Note: Not very easy to please unlike his female counterpart. Maria Tachimi Likes: Right side Dislikes: Neck Favorite Food: Ramen and Sakuma Drops Least Favorite Food: Cupcakes with MLP on them Favorite Toy: Any Transformers figure Least Favorite: Any MLP toy Expression: Is timid and shy and she will ask for Transformers, angry reaction when offered MLP toys. Sophie the Otter Likes: Tummy Dislikes: Tail Favorite Food: Fishicles Least Favorite Food: Liver Favorite Toy: Duck Plush dubbed "Flick Duck, Jr.", Calico Critters/Sylvanian Families figurines, 3DS, Any Ben 10 or Ed Edd n' Eddy figure Least Favorite Toy: Baby Laugh-a-Lot, Dora Aquapet Expression: Content-looking, is shown wagging her tail and sometimes giggles Marilou the Otter Likes: Arms Dislikes: Nose Favorite Food: Strawberry Shortcake Cereal-flavored Fishicles Least Favorite Food: Asparagus Favorite Toy: Hoppopotamus Plush, Pretty Bit Popple Plush, or any 80's toy she likes Least Favorite Toy: Paddleball Expression: Timid-looking. She taps her foot and adjusts her ponytail when left idle CJ the Otter Likes: Back Dislikes: Tail Favorite Food: Fruit Brute-flavored Fishicles Least Favorite Food: KFC Favorite Toy: Any Transformers Figure, Digger Mole plush, Pandeaver plush Least Favorite Toy: Barbie dolls Expression: Also timid-looking. He snaps his fingers and winks at the player. Satoko Samo Likes: Nape of neck Dislikes: Breasts and between the legs, shirt being unbuttoned to expose cleavage, attacks you if you expose her breasts, which is covered by a censor bar. Favorite Food: Any Japanese cuisine Least Favorite Food: Pasta Favorite Toy: Levi plush, any anime plushie Least Favorite: My Little Pony toys Expression: Calmed expression, angry expression when breasts touched or being unbuttoned or being exposed. Hiro Shinozawa Likes: Shoulder Dislikes: Glasses Favorite Food: Baozi or onigiri Least Favorite Food: Bread or lemon Favourite Toy: Japan or Taiwan flag Least Favorite Toy: Twilight novel Expression: A bored, solemn expression, when his glasses are taken, his eyes shut and he will constantly yell to give them back. Toshio Samo Likes: Shoulder Dislikes: Right leg Favorite Food: Onigiri Least Favorite Food: Hamburgers Favorite Toy: Shadow the Hedgehog plush Least Favorite Toy: Barbie doll Expression: An emotionless expression, angry expression when angered Catherine the Spellcaster King Kool Likes: Shoulders and arms Dislikes: Chest Favorite Food: Spicy chips, chicken nugget, or muffins Least Favorite Food: Haggis Favorite Toy: Any type of electronics, paddleball, Nerf Least Favorite Toy: Anything MLP related Expression: Will look at you in an "I'm going to kill you" expression when furious, will refuse to interact when sad. Igor the Mii Likes: Forehead Dislikes: Crotch Favorite food: Any snack or sweet Least Favorite Food: Beans Favorite Toy: ??? (Haven't decided. -Igor) Least Favorite Toy: Anything Broken Expression: ??? Irina the Mii Likes: Shoulders and Legs Dislikes: Upper Chest Cuong Thi Likes: Back of neck Dislikes: Abdomen and head Favorite food: Vegetable rolls and rats Least Favorite: Squid Favorite Toy: Vietnam flag Least Favorite toy: My Little Pony Expression: Is very seductive and will flirt with you. Annie Farrell Likes: Neck Dislikes: Breasts (Arm if holding Winter Soldier plush figurine)) Favourite Food: Cucumber Least Favourite Food: Anything meat-rekated Favourite Toy: Winter Soldier plush figurine (Unlocked if you already downloaded the Winter Soldier Doll Case DLC) Least Favourite Toy: Barbie doll Expression: Looks away, if holding her doll, clutches it tightly. Michael McNamara Likes: Neck Dislikes: Sides and right leg. Favorite Food: Tangerines Least Favorite Food: Potatoes (Will stick his tongue out in disgust) Favorite Toy: ”Death” Tarot Card. Expression: Neutral expression, His ghoul minions will float around him, Angered if touched in an area he hates. Trivia *Inspiration from the feature came from Pokémon-Amie, an interactive feature introduced in Generation VI of the Pokémon games. *The favorite toys in each bio would later play the role of their respective characters in Toy-Ya. Category:Game Modes